Salek
by Submit-to-Stupidity
Summary: The tok'ra aren't the only ones with a rebellious nature and a willingness to use unkonventional methods to ensure the trust of the primitive humans. This is a journey in space and mind between a violent Goa'uld and a rational human. . Expect violence


Disclaimer: I do not own the Stargate: SG1 or any other spin-off of the stargate universe. This story is purely fictional and in no way am I making money on it. Now, let's all be reasonable and don't sue. Nice doggie- Uhm, I mean lawyer! Nice lawyer...

A/N: I haven't seen more than two seasons of SG-1 but I figured I'd write this story anyways since it's meant to be a bit outside the- no, that's telling too much. Just read it 'til you're bored or out of chapters.

* * *

Salek was running through the corridors of this strange underground facility. He had managed to fool the primitive tauri that he was a member of the tok'ra but he knew that the façade wouldn't hold for long. The real deal would eventually show up and then he was as good as dead. There was no way a people this primitive would let him live. 

He arrived at what he assumed was a transport device which would take him to the surface. At least, he hoped that was what it would do.

"He's in the elevator!" one of their guards shouted. Salek hurriedly pushed the button above a line of other buttons, hoping it would lead him right.

"He's going to the surface! Quickly, warn the guards!"

Well, that confirmed his suspicion. The question was how he would survive the welcoming-committee that was waiting for him.

"Heads up, everyone! He's coming up!" the captain in charge of surface-defence called out, loading his automatic rifle and aiming for the elevator doors. His teams of military mimicked his move, making a ripple of clicking-noises resound through the room. There had been enough warning for over thirty men to make their way to the elevator and there was no way this intruder would make it out.

Everyone tensed up when they saw the elevator slowly ascending into position and making a quaint chiming sound before opening.

"Hold your fire!" shouted the captain. A confused expression was on the faces of his men. They were looking at each other disbelievingly. The damn elevator was empty!

Just then something came out of the top of the elevator, spreading smoke everywhere.

"Smoke grenade!" warned the captain, opening fire on the elevator. Everyone else followed his queue, letting the rain of bullets hit the general location of the elevator through the smoke.

An explosion was heard and the men closest to the doors were covered in brick-dust. Some men gave out shouts, claiming they saw something move, but no-one seemed to know exactly where this movement had come from. Everything was a confused mess and the captain swore violently under his breath.

"Hold your fire! Everyone, hold your fire!" he shouted while coughing between words.

A gust of wind blew through the room and the smoke began to clear. After all of it were gone the captains swearing increased. Eight of his men were down, showing a path towards the open door. It was clear that the intruder had escaped. At closer inspection there was a big hole in the wall above the elevator and another smaller one in the roof of the elevator.

The captain sighed heavily and lifted his radio to his lips. "General Hammond, sir, he got away, the intruder got away." He paused for the expected shout of 'what!?' and then continued his explanation. "He got past a room full of over thirty men, sir. And his path out of the rest of the property will be relatively unobstructed. We were all gathered here.

"There are eight men down but they don't appear to be dead, just knocked unconscious."

"_Organize a search party! I'll be up shortly. I want every available man out there looking for him. This man can Not be allowed to reach civilisation!"_ came the slightly sparkled response through the radio.

The captain swore once again before he started giving orders.

-

-

Mike sat down heavily on a fallen tree, he was beginning to regret this hike. It had seemed like a good idea to wander into these woods and maybe camp for a few nights. And the prospect of maybe get a sneak peak at the military facility he had heard rumours about was just too exiting to ignore. But the fact was that he didn't really know where this place was, and the backpack was beginning to feel very heavy on his back. He tiredly shrugged it off and slid down on the ground, leaning his head on the tree he had been sitting on.

He had nearly nodded off when he heard shots in the distance. He quickly stood up and turned towards the sound. Several more shots could be heard.

Mike briefly wondered whether he should run, but he quickly decided not to when he saw movement ahead. These were obviously military from the facility nearby and they would most likely shoot him if they saw him running. Best to stay put.

The man that came out of the trees, however, was not wearing a uniform. The fact was, his clothes seemed oriental somehow. At least, that was what went through Mike's head the second before the man threw himself at him and shoved his tongue down his throat.

Mike was just lying there, stunned. The man had let his head fall to Mike's shoulder and was lying on top of him, not moving. He was just about to begin the hard work of pushing this bigger man off of him, but he froze as several clicking-noises could be heard around him.

He was surrounded by green men with big guns, and they all looked grimly straight at him. A brief thought of Guantanamo Bay ran through his head before his mind went black.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should explain a bit about who this Salek is and what he wants. I think you could take a guess on wether he's a goa'uld or just plain homo. I know, I know, I shouldn't play with innuendos. I just can't help it. I mean, I know that I should treat all readers as idiots and- sorry, you readers are Oh so intelligent and wise and the best ever... Uhm, please review? 


End file.
